Backward Phase
by ThisOtherSideofMe
Summary: What happens when Annabeth and Percy fall through Tartarus? What if Luke had another chance to prove himself worthwhile? (Hades, what if he had three?) What goes through Reyna's mind as she watches Octavian take over the Roman's? Take a sneak peek into the minds of our favorite PJO and HoO, and experience what they do. Don't be afraid...
1. Chapter 1

**Backward Phase**

_This story is going to be a series of one-shots, mind that these aren't my best types of stories, about different Percy Jackson and the Olympians couples, friends, and general amazingness. _

* * *

**Rating: Teenish  
Pairing: Percy and Annabeth  
Spoilers?: MOA  
Setting: Falling through Tartarus  
Ready?: Yes. Challenge Accepted**

* * *

They had fallen for nine days. Clinging to each other, they fell. It was dark. Percy kept his sword out for the soft golden glow it provided. They ate the tiny amount of provisions Percy had in his backpack and Ambrosia and Nectar. Part of this time they reminisced, and they... caught up. They kissed, and cuddled, and held each other. They would take turns sleeping. Percy always let Annabeth sleep longer than she said she should, just holding her in his arms and brushing her golden curls back from her face. Watching her sleep, he thought about Zeus' lightning bolt, and the Golden Fleece, when they took turns unwillingly holding the sky, the Labyrinth, and the Battle of Manhattan.

"The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts is here right now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came." He sang softly in her ear one night, as they fell into the obsidian embrace of Tartarus.

She smiled in her sleep, wrapping her long and delicate fingers around his own and sighed softly. He smiled and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me, So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me." She startled him when she took up the nest verse of the song.

"Never knew you were one to like The Wanted, eh Wise Girl? I thought you were asleep." He shifted her in his arms so that her could look her in the eye.

"I like all sorts of things, Seaweed Brain." She responded, her smile growing as he prodded her sides with his fingers. "Quit it."

"Nah, I'm good." He kept softly tickling her, gaining soft giggles and squeals from her.

She suddenly leaned up and captured his mouth with her own. He stopped tickling her. He stopped thinking, actually. As he always did when the two kissed. He tended to be a preoccupied with kissing her for any rational or healthy thought to cross his mind, any thought at all, he reprieved.

He dipped his head in and kissed her neck, over her pulse point. When he did this it would halt her in whatever she was doing and make her pulse race even faster. It was a favorite greeting of his.

He raised his mouth and trailed his lips up her neck, over her jaw, and back to her mouth. He smiled when she responded enthusiastically.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips, rolling them over so she was on top. He rested one hand on the small of her back, and one on the base of her neck.

She drew back from him slowly and stared into his eyes. Gray met Green and they clashed. "I love you too." She ran a hand down his cheek and leaned back in to give him a tender kiss, one filled with the emotion they shared. It was sweet and loving.

They both pulled apart when they heard a low growl. They had landed. They were in Tartarus

* * *

There you go. Next paring? Comment! Love, Jayce


	2. Chapter 2: The Rebirth of a Hero

**Backward Phase**

**Chapter Two: The Rebirth of a Hero**

_Hope you guys like this 'un, a little one-shot about the Hero of the Great Prophecy..._

**Rating: K+  
Character: Luke Castellan  
Word(s): Beginning  
Summary: Elysium? Asphodel? Tartarus? Rebirth? Which will he choose. To be continued...**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. If I was, House of Hades would have already been out, and I would be working on the next one. Along with me having a Lambourghini and a house in Athens and Rome. But, on with my no-copyright intended story...**

* * *

He awoke to a quiet, obsidian embrace of darkness surrounding him, dimly lit by red torches in the doorway. He had dreamed of an elevator turned boat, a ferryman telling him to hurry in, and a long ride to an ominous and shifting palace. When he saw the owner of the palace, he knew _exactly _where he was. Hades.

**LINE BREAK!**

"Mister Lucas Elijah Castellan. Ex-Resident of Westport, Connecticut. Twenty-three years of age... Liked by all. A favorite of your father, Hermes." Luke looked into the cold, harsh eyes of King Minos as he recounted his every wrong doing. The other two judges, Rhadamanthus and Eacus droned in from time to time, but otherwise remained silent. The original three judges of Hades sat before, brought here by Hades himself. All to judge **me, **he thought.

"For some while you have been thought as a traitor to Olympus. However, Perceus Jackson recently pardoned your favor and now you are a hero. How touching." Luke looked up in surprise, he hadn't asked Percy to do that for him. He deserved the Fields. It was all his fault, and only his.

"I say," broke in the wise king, Rhadamanthus, "This young man deserves Elysium. Overall, he saved Olympus. Isn't that worthy of reward, my friends? Let us not look at his wrong doings and mistakes- for he is **young, **as we were all once- but at his acheivements and good doings." Annabeth's last words to him rang through his mind.

"I agree with Rhadamanthus, this boy should get Elysium. Or better yet, be reborn and try for the Isles. You deserve it, boy." Eacus spoke as he raised his glass to Luke and smiled.

Minos huffed but added his consent. "What do you want, Elysium? Rebirth? Asphodel? I'm not opposed to you going to the Fields either. Choose wisely, this will affect you for all of eternity."

Luke chose Rebirth.

* * *

**This one-shot will be continued later, with Matthew Jenson, and then Percy and Annabeth's son, Caseus Jackson. I know there have been alot like that, but I feel the Fates would have ended up doing something like that. And I find it peculiarily interesting. I know it's short, but it's sorta an intro. Matthew is in WWII, a Navy guy, and Casey is in the 'future' i spose. I hope y'all enjoyed.**

**Love,  
Dmi**


End file.
